


Humanos como tú

by Omipapus



Category: La Saga de Las Leyendas (Movies), Las Leyendas | Legend Quest (Cartoon)
Genre: Bruja, F/F, Final Feliz, Traición, Yuri, familia encontrada, monstruo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omipapus/pseuds/Omipapus
Summary: Marcela no debería estar sorprendida. Todos reaccionan igual, al descubrir lo que realmente es. ¿Porque Beatriz iba a ser diferente? ¿Por qué no era de esperarse que le tratará de arrebatar todo lo que amaba? Los humanos siempre son la misma historia.
Relationships: Marcela/Beatriz





	Humanos como tú

Marcela: Suéltalo...

Tenía la cara atrapada en la mano de la chica, que no se restringió con la fuerza aplicada. Nunca había concebido posicionar la palma sobre los ojos, boca y nariz de una persona y apretar lo más posible. Mucho menos con tanta confianza. La alimaña se siguió retorciendo contra ella. Ese pequeño duende o demonio o lo que sea, que ella misma agarraba de la camisa y mantenía su cuchillo firmemente sobre su garganta. 

Marcela: ¡Suéltalo ahora!

¡Ngh!

Le salió un gemido a la cosa. 

Beatriz no se veía capaz de reaccionar adecuadamente. ¿Por qué ella estaba actuando así? Marcela reforzó su agarre una última vez, y Beatriz sintió que algo, no logro entender que era hasta que le empezó a doler, pero la palma en su rostro se estaba calentando. 

Marcela: ¡Normalmente no tengo tanta paciencia! 

Ya pudo jurar que podría quemarla, centro la visión y había un punto, uno que se expandió un poco, luego un poco más y más. Era luz. Estaba empezando a brillar. Se hacía más caliente. 

El cuchillo cayó al suelo y su agarre del monstruo junto con el. La criatura se disparó al pecho de Marcela y ella no tomó un segundo para soltarla y envolver sus brazos alrededor de este.

Marcela: ¡¿Estás bien?!

DB: ¡Mhm!

Beatriz tuvo que dar un paso atrás, mientras los dos se sostenían. Tambaleo un poco al pisar el cuchillo. Lo primero que hizo fue tomarlo y levantarse denuevo-

Marcela: ¡Aléjate!

Liberó un brazo para apuntarlo en su dirección y abrir la mano, de la que en un parpadeo estalló una llama casi púrpura. Beatriz tembló, bajando sus manos.

Marcela: No te muevas.

Renuente, ella obedeció. Marcela volteó al monstruo que ahora cargaba como si fuera un niño.

Marcela: ¿Por qué estabas aquí desarmado? 

DB: Te vine a buscar. Te estabas tardando mucho en volver al campamento.

Marcela: ¡Tú ya sabes la situación! No importa que pase, tu no puedes venir al pueblo sin tu tambor o sin Tor. ¡Casi te mata!

DB: ¡No esperaba que pudiera tocarme!

El rostro de Marcela se congeló. Sus ojos, que hasta ahora demostraron absoluta confianza, reflejaron... otra cosa. Le dio la mirada a Beatriz.

Marcela: ¿Qué eres?

Beatriz: ¡Yo te debería estar preguntando eso a t-

La llama exploto, haciéndose más grande.

Marcela: Creo que no has entendido.

¿Cómo es que esta era la misma chica, con la que había hablado toda la tarde, por ya tantos días?

Marcela: Ahora, dime cómo puedes tocar a DB sin que él te deje. Una humana común no debería poder hacer eso.

Beatriz: ¡¿Me vas a hablar a mí de ser una humana común?!

Le escapó un gruñido, soltó a lo que ahora Beatriz asumió era Dibi y se le acercó. Obviamente retrocedió, pero las llamas ahora saliendo de ambas manos de la otra, la mantuvieron quieta.

Marcela: ¿Cómo puedes verlo?

Beatriz: ¡No lo sé! ¿Qué más quieres?

Marcela: ¿Esta es tu primera vez viendo un sobrenatural?

Fue su turno de pausarse. No. No lo era. Es por eso que el segundo que vio esa maldita cosa morada, lo atacó. 

Beatriz: ¡Yo sé que ustedes son unos malvados que solo vienen a torturar a los inocentes!

Marcela: ...

Otra vez.

Otra puta vez.

Se había casi olvidado de ese discurso, o más bien lo había intentado. No había escuchado ese tipo de cosas desde que la "acogió" la hermandad. Claro que se vio obligada a tomar en cuenta, que la palabras no habían parado, solo no estaban dirigidas hacia ella. Incluso ella misma se encontraba escupiendo tales cosas, desesperadamente tratando de pretender que no tenía nada en común con los monstruos que cazaba.

Ahora en el presente, a la vieja escuela, le decían eso.

Oh las ganas que Marcela tenía de responderle. Las ganas de proyectar a todo el mundo en esta niña y decirle lo que este le había hecho, como quería pretender que cada insulto, amenaza y herida infligida sobre ella había sido por esta muchacha, que hace solo unos minutos estaba tratando de impresionar. ¿Pero de qué le iba a servir? Ese deseo por venganza solo le ayudaba a estar segura de que no dudaría en matarla, si eso fuera necesario. 

Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, sacar una linda sonrisa.

Marcela: Eres demasiado bonita para ser así. Que desperdicio.

¿Sabes cuando escuchas algo y tu pensamiento inmediato es "eso me va a hacer incómoda el resto de mi vida"? Beatriz definitivamente lo supo en ese momento.

Beatriz: ¡¿Me ibas a usar no es así?!

Marcela: ¿Qué te iba a usar para tener a una amiga linda que pueda ver? ¿O como tu ibas a usar a mi amigo para llevarlo muerto a la iglesia a esperar que te alabarán de heroína?

Eso tronó en los oídos de Beatriz. ¿De dónde había sacado un escenario tan específico como ese?

Beatriz: ¡No iba a hacer eso!

Marcela: Ah. Pues si vas a ser una hija de puta, mínimo deberías ser un poco más lista. A los caza-monstruos les pagan bien.

DB se estremeció por el comentario.

Beatriz gruño entre los dientes.

DB: ¿M-marce? Creo que ya deberías dejarlo ir.

Lo escucho, con todo su esfuerzo soltó un suspiro y trato de relajar su cuerpo un poco. Manteniendo las llamas aún fuertes a cada lado.

Marcela: Te guste o no, con un hechizo rápido te quedarás paralizada por un par de horas. Te dejaremos fuera de la iglesia y nunca nos vamos a volver a ver.

Beatriz: ¡¿A dónde creen que se pueden escapar?!

Marcela: ¡Me encantaría saber!. Pensarías que "donde no nos maten" son estándares muy bajos. Pero cuando eres bruja, parece que eso demasiado.

DB: Marcela...

Ella odiaba la palabra bruja. No tomaba bien jamás que le dijeran así. Nunca esperaría escucharla decirse así a si misma.

Beatriz: ¿Pero... porque?

Marcela: ¿¡Porque?! ¡¿Como que porque?!

Beatriz: ¿Por qué te acercaste a mi si sabías que reaccionaría así cuando me enterara?

Marcela: ¡Porque soy una idiota y sigo teniendo fe en los humanos a pesar de que siempre termino obligada a comerme mis palabras!

Ese lenguaje la incomodo. "Fe en los humanos", ¡¿y era que rayos era entonces?! La escaneo de pies a cabeza, intencionalmente evitando sus ojos, que aunque siempre le fueron llamativos, no eran nada fuera de lo ordinario. Además de la forma peculiar en la que estaba vestida, nada lo era. Lo único que pudo señalar fue un tono que parecía ser púrpura en su cabello.

Beatriz: Pero... tu pasas desapercibida... ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de los humanos cuando tú eres una?

Marcela sonrió nuevamente. Pareciendo fea de lo arrugada que se le hizo la nariz y cuanto entrecerró los ojos, exponiendo los dientes tanto como mostraba su odio. Esa era la cara de una verdadera bruja.

Marcela: Mírame y dime. ¿Sinceramente crees eso? 

Quemaron las llamas de sus manos una vez más, el duende retrocedió, ahora el algo asustado también.

DB: Marcela por favor...

Marcela no escucho tanto lo que dijo, tanto como solo el hecho de que hablo.

Marcela: ¿Eso aplica a él? O incluso si sincera y honestamente creyeras, que todos aquí somos humanos como tú, ¿dirías que valemos una mierda?

Beatriz: Yo no-

Marcela: ¡¿No te importa no es así?! ¡El segundo que alguien es maricón o negro, piensas lo mismo! ¡Nunca cambia!

Beatriz: Para por favor...

DB: ¡Marcela!

Ella tomó unos pasos al frente, por lo que Beatriz se alejó, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Marcela no la estaría dejando tomar distancia. DB miraba desde atrás, sabiendo perfectamente lo que ella era capaz de hacer. Beatriz levantó su cuchillo, no pudiendo evitar temblar. Quería decir algo pero se encontró ahogada por alguna razón, apenas logrando mantener su arma en mano.

Marcela: ¡¿Sabes que?! ¡Cada maldito día me arrepiento de no haber quemado a cada malparido que me descubrió, antes de que se fuera a gritar por todo el pueblo! ¡Perdí la cuenta de cuantos ya habría convertido en ranas y pisado!

Siguío moviéndose hacia adelante, mas y mas rápido.

Marcela: ¡No voy a seguir perdonando que nos traten como una mierda!

Tomó la mira hacia Beatriz, DB sintió un impulso involuntario en ese momento. Marcela levantó el brazo, lista para lanzar la llama sin posibilidad de fallar.

Marcela: ASÍ QUE-

DB: ¡Mmmmmh!

Marcela: ...

El pequeño se había lanzado a ella.

Marcela sintió sus manos jalandole la camisa, al final de sus brazos enredados por su torso. Había apoyado su frente contra la espalda de la chica. 

Marcela: ¡Yo-!

Apretó mas.

Marcela: ¡No voy a aguantar más de- ¡uh! ... ¡Yo puedo co- .... ¡uhuh!

DB dio otro apretón. Sollozos se empezaron a colar a las palabras de Marcela. Beatriz se sintió paralizada nuevamente, no por solo el miedo esta vez.

Marcela: ¡Matare a todos aquí si eso es lo que- .... ¡Aheh!

Las llamas se movían violentamente de lado a lado, cambiando de tamaño esporádicamente, batallando para mantenerse encendidas. DB floto un poco más hacia arriba, sin soltarla, presionando su mejilla por detrás de su hombro.

Marcela: ¡Beatriz!....

La nombrada supo que no habría nada que podría decir que sería suficiente, su única respuesta fue mirar a Marcela directamente a los ojos. Eso bastó.

Marcela soltó un fuerte gemido, encorvándose hacía enfrentes, dejando de mostrar la odiosa sonrisa.

Marcela: No me los quites...

Beatriz: ¿Huh?

Las llamas se extinguieron, Marcela apretó una de las manos de DB que seguía contra ella. No separó la mirada de la otra, a pesar de lo que ahora habían lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Marcela: No los lastimes por favor...

Beatriz siguió sin palabras, de repente se le hacía más difícil mantener la postura.

Marcela: ¡Ellos son todo lo que tengo!

DB abrió los ojos y tragó un respiro al escucharla, teniendo que procesar el significado de sus palabras y las lágrimas que ahora le salían a él. 

Beatriz: ¿D-de qué hablas?

Marcela: Beatriz yo te quiero... A pesar de todo, yo de verdad te quiero...

Beatriz sintió una onda de mareo espontáneamente golpearla, el aire que parecía haberse acumulado en su estómago se disparó hasta su cuello y garganta, pero fue interrumpida antes de responder.

Marcela: ¡Pero amo a este niño!

DB gritó en forma de un lloriqueo y se aferró de cuerpo entero a la chica, como si no hubiera nada más en la tierra que se pudiera sentir. En aquel momento, la calidez que sentía del cuerpo de Marcela se convirtió en su mundo entero.

Marcela: ¡Amo a Tor a Tiro y a Pujo!

Marcela: ¡Son mi vida y mi familia! ¡Después de traición tras traición de la humanidad y hasta de los que yo llame hermanos, por ellos sé que todavía sigo aquí!

Se prolongó un silencio, que debió ser solo un respiro.

Marcela: Sin pensarlo le daría mi alma al diablo, si eso significa protegerlos...

Su voz temblaba, como sus piernas y sus manos, a pesar de que tratara de detenerlo. Beatriz se atragantó con su saliva. Enfrente de ella estaba... ¿Estaba quién exactamente? Se vio obligada a mirar hacia adentro, sintiendo que una completa extraña había tocado algo ahí.

Beatriz: Eso es un gran precio ¿sabes?

Marcela: Tal vez... pero sin ellos no tengo nada- ¡no soy nada!

Sus ojos, que seguían mirándose, se sentían tan ajenos y tan íntimos al mismo tiempo. Se estaban hablando del alma. Independientemente de que realmente entendieran los dolores de la vida de la otra, se estaban enfrentando como si sus corazones estuvieran expuestos.

Marcela: Así que por favor... déjanos ir...

Bajo sus hombros. Con una mirada que a pesar de ser penetrante, le hizo saber que le estaba rogando.

Marcela: No quiero dejar a tu familia como yo estaría si lastimaras a DB.

Beatriz se estremeció, bajando la guardia, recordó a la gitana, que hace solo un par de años la había tomado como su hija y a su papá. Como se había despedido de su padre al salir de su casa, hace lo que se sentía como años, pero eran solo unas horas

Beatriz: Papá... no sabría qué pasó...

Marcela: Nos iremos y no tendremos que cruzarnos otra vez... 

Entre su variedad de sonrisas, las de falsa obediencia que mostraba a sus superiores de la hermandad, las confiadas cuando apuntaba su báculo cargando el hechizo que terminaría una pelea, las de coqueto descaro que no mostraban vergüenza alguna. Está rota y asustada no era una que nadie se hubiera podido imaginar en su rostro. Torcida, de labios temblorosos y sumamente triste.

Marcela: Podrás decir que protegiste a tu familia de una malvada bruja.

DB: No eres malvada...

Murmuró éste contra su camisa. Ella alcanzó a acariciarle la cabeza. Esa fue la única vez que desvió la mirada de Beatriz, para cerrar los ojos y apoyar su cabeza contra la del niño. Eso le sirvió como una especie de reseteo. Dejando ir todo el aire acumulado y usando su mano libre para secarse las lágrimas. Beatriz se vio obligada a entender que Marcela había bajado completamente la guardia frente a ella. Ahí supo, que la morena había llegado a la conclusión de que Beatriz no haría nada. Por eso no la tomo en cuenta cuando dijo lo siguiente.

Marcela: Ya nos vamos a ir de aquí y todo va a estar bien...

Lo mimó por un segundo más, antes de voltear la cabeza hacia la pelicafe. Levantó las manos en el aire, solo alcanzando su cabeza.

Marcela: Déjanos ir.

Era suave su tono de voz, pero indudablemente era una orden. 

Beatriz: ¿De verdad no tienen a donde ir?

Marcela: Eso no es importante.

Beatriz: ¿Cuántos pueblos han dejado así?

Marcela: No llevo la cuenta.

Beatriz noto que a Marcela se le habían acabado los argumentos, seguía con la cara mojada, pero con una expresión compuesta, que le hizo claro a Beatriz que lo único que estaría saliendo de su boca serían respuestas rápidas y un adiós.

Eso es lo que Marcela creía.

Beatriz: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

No reaccionó a la pregunta.

Marcela: No te mentí sobre eso.

Beatriz: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ahora si se extraño. No entendió qué es lo que esperaba.

Marcela: M- Marcela.

Beatriz: Completo.

Le cayó la mandíbula un poco. No era una pregunta inusual, pero dirigida hacia ella se sentía sumamente extraña. Incluso DB asomo la mirada, también curioso de que respondería, dándose cuenta de que nunca lo había meditado. La chica sintió sangre subirle a la cabeza.

Marcela: S-supongo que Marcela Răzvan.

Beatriz: ¿Supones?

Marcela: Bueno… mi madre me dijo que Răzvan era el nombre de mi padre… n-no tengo un apellido realmente. O por lo menos no sé cual es…

DB quedó sorprendido por la nueva información, sintiéndose un poco triste de no haber sabido eso antes.

Marcela se limpió la cara un poco más. Miro hacia el lado y se sobo el brazo, con algo de color en las mejillas. Beatriz noto esto. La hizo sentir más en control. Era solo una chica frente a ella. Una como cualquier otra. Avergonzada por cosas que al fin y al cabo no eran de real importancia, como un apellido. Recordó entonces, que esta era la misma persona que se emocionaba cuando veía una flor interesante entre el pasto, que de alguna manera lograba quemar todo lo que cocinaba, que se asustaba fácilmente y por eso terminaba constantemente teniendo que disculparse por tirar a gente al piso. Una adolescente. Humana o no, tenía un alma como ella.

Beatriz: Muy bien, Marcela Răzvan.

Los dos restantes alteradamente voltearon a verla al escuchar un cuchillo golpear el suelo y encontraron a Beatriz extendiéndoles nada más que la mano derecha.

Beatriz: Hagamos un trato.

Pensó que sería aún temprano, pero alcanzó a ver la ventana y notar la consumidora oscuridad afuera.

Marcela: Huh… creo que a esta hora solo debería quedarme aquí.

Beatriz: Hmmmm tu cuarto está a dos metros, no seas floja.

Balbuceo con la cara metida en su almohada. 

Marcela: Ya sé, ya sé, solo me gusta estar aquí. 

Se quitó algo de cabello que se le había caído sobre la cara.

Marcela: Además, no tengo ganas de vestirme otra vez...

Metió la mano bajo las cobijas para con las yemas de sus dedos rozar el seno de Beatriz.

Esta rápidamente la agarró de la muñeca y sostuvo su mano lejos de sí.

Beatriz: ¡Ya párale, que estoy cansada!

Con facilidad, Marcela liberó su mano y la acercó a su boca en un gesto afeminado.

Marcela: Hehehe ok ok.

Había estado sentada hasta entonces. Metió el resto del torso bajo la cobija y se acostó en dirección a la otra chica. Esta estaba acostada boca abajo, "sin prestarle atención". Marcela sonrió al verla, ya que sabía que no estaba ni siquiera medio dormida, porque obviamente la noto mirándola.

Beatriz: Ugh, no sé por qué quieres tu propio cuarto si tanto tiempo quieres pasar aquí.

Marcela: Oye, cumplimos nuestra parte del acuerdo. Nosotros queríamos un hogar, ustedes querían una nueva casa. Míranos aquí, tu eres la única en la tierra que se queja de tener espacio de sobra.

Beatriz no tuvo una buena respuesta, solo soltó un pequeño quejido y volvió a intentar dormir.

Marcela aun así no le quito la mirada de encima, se veía tan linda metida por completo en las cobijas, cubriéndose como si hubiera necesidad. La mirada de Marcela se perdió después de un rato, llegando a olvidar que ella misma existía siquiera. Beatriz era realmente preciosa cuando se veía relajada.

Beatriz: Yo también te amo Marcela, ya vete a dormir…

Eso-

no se lo esperaba.

Marcela: ¿Huh? ¿Que?

Beatriz: Eres la pero disimulando. No le hagas esos ojos a alguien si quieres ser discreta.

Apenas y se besaban por primera vez hace unos meses y aquí es donde terminaron.

Marcela: Uh…. Heh… ¡Hah! ¡Ahahahahaha!

Se le lanzó, abrazándola de la cintura y apretándola contra ella. Beatriz se estremeció, sorprendida por un momento, pero supo rápidamente que no tenía escapatoria.

Marcela: ¡Haaaaaaaay eres mi perdición, Beatriz!

La dejó acomodarse bajo su barbilla, donde Beatriz se hizo bolita, poniendo sus pies fríos entre las piernas de Marcela

Beatriz: Ya lo sé y pues no sé si podría volver a la vida normal con todo lo que me estropeaste ya.

De repente sintió una presión en sus labios. Al identificar que era por parte de Marcela, cerró los ojos y la beso devuelta por un corto tiempo. Resistió la tentación de volver a tocarle el pecho, rodeándola por el cuello con sus abrazos.

Tardarían un ratito más en dormirse.

Afuera de la habitación el pequeño duende púrpura se encontraba, algo avergonzado, ya que tenía una idea (claro que una un poco más infantil) de lo que había ocurrido dentro de esa habitación. Aun así, estaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

DB: ¡Hah! Rupertino me debe siete pesos.

Se echó a correr, a decirle todo a Tor y sin poder esperar a ver la expresión en la cara del nuevo suegro de su "hermana".

Tres humanos, una bruja, un duende, un zombi y dos muñecos de judas. Todos metidos en una pequeña casa al borde de Mextepec. Hacían todos una linda familia, definitivamente una bizarra, pero una linda por igual.

**Author's Note:**

> Me salio muy edgy. Lo siento.


End file.
